Novel heterocyclic 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran and chromane herbicides show utility as agrichemicals.
EP-A-170191, published Feb. 5, 1986 discloses herbicidal compounds of the following formula. ##STR1## where X is H, Cl or F;
n is 0 or 1; PA0 R.sub.1 is H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, or alkoxyalkoxyalkyl; and PA0 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are H, halogen, alkyl or phenyl. PA0 R.sup.1 is H or alkyl of 1-3 carbons; PA0 R.sup.2 is alkyl of 1-3 carbons; and PA0 R.sup.3 is H, Cl, Br or alkyl of 1-3 carbons. PA0 A is ##STR6## and; B is CO.sub.2 R.sup.3 PA0 R.sub.1 is H, alkyl or Ph; and PA0 R.sub.2 is OR.sup.3, SR.sup.4 or NR.sup.5 R.sup.6. PA0 R is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl. PA0 Q is O or S; and PA0 R is alkyl. PA0 R is H and haloalkyl; and PA0 Z is H or halogen; PA0 V is OR.sub.1 ; and PA0 R.sub.1 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl. PA0 R.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CN, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 X.sup.1 is O or S; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CR.sub.2 R.sub.7 CN, CN, CR.sub.2 R.sub.4 R.sub.7, COCl, COR.sub.4, C(NOR.sub.6)R.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, CONR.sub.4 R.sub.2, CHR.sub.2 OH, CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 Si(CH.sub.3).sub.3, CONR.sub.2 SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CHR.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, CONHCH(CH.sub.3)CONHCH(CH.sub.3)CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CHR.sub.2 COR.sub.4, CHR.sub.2 OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl), CHR.sub.2 OC(O)R.sub.4, CHR.sub.2 OC(O)N(R.sub.2).sub.2, CHR.sub.2 OC(O)N(R.sub.2)OCH.sub.3, CHR.sub.2 OC(O)N(R.sub.2)Ph, HC.dbd.CH.sub.2 or C.tbd.CH; PA0 R.sub.4 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, phenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylphenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonylalkyl or (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.b R.sub.2 ; PA0 b is 1 to 6; PA0 m and n are independently 1 or 2; PA0 J is ##STR21## wherein X and Y each is O or S; PA0 Z is C or N; PA0 W is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, allyl, propargyl, benzyl, CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.8 is Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.9 is Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, CN, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl. PA0 1. Compounds of formula 1 wherein PA0 2. Compounds of Preferred 1 wherein PA0 3. Compounds of Preferred 2 wherein PA0 4. Compounds of Preferred 3 wherein PA0 5. Compounds of Preferred 4 wherein PA0 6. Compounds of Preferred 5 wherein PA0 7. Compounds of Preferred 6 wherein PA0 8. Compounds of Preferred 6 wherein PA0 9. Compounds of Preferred 6 wherein PA0 10. Compounds of Preferred 6 wherein PA0 11. Compounds of Preferred 7 wherein PA0 12. Compounds of Preferred 7 wherein PA0 13. Compounds of Preferred 11 wherein PA0 14. Compounds of Preferred 12 wherein PA0 15. A method-of-use of the compounds of Preferred 14 for the control of nightshade in cereal crops. PA0 2-BENZOFURANMMETHANOL-7-CHLORO-5-FLUORO-4-(2,3,4,5,6,7-HEXAHYDRO-1,3-DIOXO- 1H-ISOINDOL-2-yl)-2,3-DIHYDRO-.alpha.-METHYL, ACETATE. PA0 ((1,2,4))-TRIAZOLO((4,3-A))PYRIDIN-3(2H)-ONE, 2-(5,7-DICHLORO-2,3-DIHYDRO-2-METHYL-4-BENZOFURANYL)-5,6,7,8-TETRAHYDRO-. PA0 2-BENZOFURANCARBOXYLIC ACID-7-CHLORO-5-FLUORO-4-(2,3,4,5,6,7-HEXAHYDRO-1,3-DIOXO-1H-ISOINDOL-2-YL )-2,3-DIHYDRO-, METHYL ESTER. PA0 (1) Compounds of Formula I, including those wherein J is one of J-1 through J-15, those wherein J is one of the moieties described in the paragraph immediately above, and those wherein J is amino (--NH.sub.2) or isocyanato (--NCO); PA0 (2) Compounds of Formula II; PA0 (3) Compounds of Formula III; PA0 (4) Compounds of Formula IV; PA0 (5) Compounds of Formula V; PA0 (6) Compounds of Formula VI; PA0 (7) Compounds of Formula IIA; PA0 (8) Compounds of Formula XII; PA0 (9) Compounds of Formula XIII; PA0 (10) Compounds of Formula XIV; PA0 (11) Compounds of Formula XV; PA0 (12) Compounds of Formula XVI; PA0 (13) Compounds of Formula XVII; PA0 (14) Compounds of Formula XVIII; PA0 (15) Compounds of Formula XIX; PA0 (16) Compounds of Formula XX; PA0 (17) Compounds of Formula XXI.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,822 (filed March 23, 1982) discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,910 filed May 6, 1982 discloses compounds of the following formula as pesticides (insecticides). ##STR3## wherein R is alkyl of 1-2 carbons or propynyl;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,046 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,209 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR5## wherein in part X and Y are H or halogen;
JP 60,233,075 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR7## wherein in part R is Cl or Br;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,877 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR8## wherein in part R is alkyl, allyl or propargyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,981 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR9## wherein in part R is alkyl, allyl or propargyl.
JP 59,204,181 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR10##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,104 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR11## wherein in part R is H, alkoxy alkynyloxy or alkenyloxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,043 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR12## wherein in part Y is O; and
EP-A 142,769 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR13##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,862 discloses a compound of the following formula as a herbicide. This compound is known as Ronstar.TM.. ##STR14##
EP-A 161,304 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR15## wherein in part Z is alkoxy.
DE 3,514,057 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR16##
PCT publication WO 86/00072 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR17## wherein in part Z is QR;
JP 61,40,261 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides ##STR18## wherein in part R, and R.sub.2 are halogen; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,773 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR19## wherein in part X and Y are halogen;
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food needs, such as soybeans, barley, wheat, and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Prevention or minimizing the loss of a portion of valuable crops by killing, or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing, or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need exists, however, for still more effective herbicides that destroy or retard weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.